


Beta Coming Soon

by sparklbunny



Category: Fanexus, Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: what happens when fanexus beta comes out
Relationships: Fanexus/Beta Testers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Beta Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing ive ever written please appreciate it

The small robot boy sat on the exam table watching as the mechanics worked, his legs kicking playfully. Finally after all this time he was going to be “beta tested”, Fanexus didn’t know for sure what that would entail but so many people were excited he couldn’t help but be excited as well. The mechanic moved out of his line of sight to connect the back of his head to the “internet” whatever that was, the machine connected with a loud whirring noise and it sent a vibration down his spine leaving him tickled. This was fun so far! The mechanic moved back into his sight and leaned back to watch his reactions which Fanexus found funny the serious face the other had. He opened his mouth to giggle but there was suddenly something rushing his systems, the feeling of something hot and warm entering his body caused him to let out a moan. It felt like something was penetrating his mind and his body, something far too large for his small systems. Fanexus hunched over holding tightly onto the table in an attempt to brace himself as it pushed further and further into him. His metal hands had crushed the table underneath him with force showing just how much strain he was under. He felt like he was going to lose his mind to the crushing full feeling that enveloped him but he was brought back by a hand against his shoulder. The mechanic was looking at him with concern but he forced a smile at them! Everyone wanted this so he would take everything for them like a good little boy! Thankfully it seemed like everything was calming down now, though he felt so extremely full. Then to his surprise he felt everything move, not at once each moving individually like a strategic plan to attack all his weak points. Fanexus could feel his body beginning to overheat from all the stimulation in his circuits and though he tried his cooling system wasn’t enough to calm him down. Hotter, hotter, the feeling of everything pulsing and pushing against him caused him to start panting, his tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes went cross not even able to comprehend the mechanic as his mind was violated relentlessly. Artificial drool dripped down his chin when he felt something hit a particularly weak firewall, too full, too full, he was too full. It felt like any second now his systems would explode into the white hot fire that his broken mind craved so desperately, and then all at once it was gone. The robot boy went limp on the table his head hanging still dripping drool. 

“The test was a failure. We’ll have to rework some of those bugs.” The mechanic said to their colleague who had come in during the robot’s malfunction. 

“Was that drool? Why does it drool?” The other asked looking at the mechanic with concern. 

“His cooling system went down, he started leaking coolant.” The mechanic replied cooly and went to wipe the liquid from the boy’s chin. 

“Well, atleast it didn’t explode this time.” The other said with a chuckle and the mechanic laughed in kind. 

“Yeah this’ll be an easy fix.” They replied and went back to their computer. 

“I’ll notify discord.”


End file.
